Married
by Angel Scones
Summary: A faberry wedding. Kinda the next step to Dear, Rachel and the proposal. Its fluffy i think anyway let me know what you think


**The italics are Quinn remembering her dream.**

Quinn gazed out over the Sea, feeling the faint breeze against her face- eyes shut, the white sand warm between her bare toes. The place was beautiful beyond belief, but it was still unable to ease her nerves she felt. Quinn was happy they agreed to get married here. Knowing at any minute the love of her life would be here and they would be getting married today. Their family and friends where watching all smiling brightly.

Thinking over the past four years of her life. Finally admitting her love. Then have had their hard times and their good. Had fights and made up. Getting married and having a family was the one they both really wanted.

She was marring the love of her life right here on this spot today. Quinn had been happier than she had ever thought possible. Quinn was dressed casual but utterly irresistible in creased summer trousers and a loose white cotton shirt. Her blonde hair in curls cascading down her back. Santana and Puck standing next to her. Brittany and Kurt on the bride's side. The music started causing Quinn to turn and gasp at how beautiful her bride to be looked.

Quinn's hazel eyes were full of adoration as she looked at her bride to be. She was dressed in a simple white shift dress, miniature white roses attempting to tame the brunette hair, Quinn had never been happier than she was at that very moment.

The justice of the peace would read their vows as they held hands and laughed at the sheer joy of being, in love and staying in a five star resort on an island in the Caribbean Sea.

They had seen the years blissfully stretching ahead of them, together forever. They planned their children, three she said, Quinn said five so they compromised on four. They talked about where they would live, the traveling they would do together it was all certain. They combined their last names instead of taking one or the other the perfect idea.

After the ceremony they all headed to the tent for the reception. Quinn couldn't wait to dance with the smaller women, because little did she know Quinn had been taking extra lessons with Brittany and Mike, so she would be able to dance and not make a fool of herself.

Quinn smiled as her fingertips slid easily over the smooth fabric of her loves dress to wrap around the beaming blonde's hips and pull her in closer as the music began to play softly in the background. Most of their guests had already said their goodbyes and left, leaving them alone on the dance floor, clinging to each other, swaying to the music the five-piece band was playing for them. The day had been perfect; everything that they had hoped for and more, and now they were enjoying their last dance of the evening before they headed out to their private bungalow on the beach.

Rachel brushed her lips against Quinn's cheek en route to her ear, holding the blonde tight as she whispered, "I love you so very much, Mrs. Quinn Faberry."

Quinn moaned softly as her lover's lips reached her own, her grip on the brunette's trim hips tightening as the kiss grew from soft and adoring to deep, hungry, and full of desire. The music filling the small hall disappeared as she became focused on the way the smaller women's body molded to her own, as she lost awareness of everything beyond the taste and smell of her wife.

Quinn's heart took flight in her chest as she felt, the smaller women pull back so that the blonde's silky-soft lips ghosted over her own. "I love you too, Mrs. Rachel Faberry."

Smiling at the shorter women she spoke again. "You know I had the best dream last night."

"Tell me about it, Please my love." Rachel whispered looking into the blonde's eyes seeing nothing but love.

"Well…." Quinn replied thinking back to the night before.

_She spotted Rachel the moment she entered the kitchen. The brunette was standing next to the island, nursing her single cup coffee that she was allowed and watching Jack their two year old Shepard play. Quinn was watching the woman she loved who was simply glowing. Even thirty-five weeks pregnant with their sons, she was an image to behold. Quinn smiled to herself glad that Rachel had talked her into using both of their eggs and Puck as a donor; she couldn't wait to be a mother._

_"Good morning beautiful," she murmured as she slid in behind her wife and wrapped her arms around Rachel slipped her hand under the brunette's robe to her swollen belly. "How are my three favorite people doing this morning? Any morning sickness"_

_"Your sons have finally stopped fighting with each other so much and have finally gone back to sleep, I'd assume, by the peace and quiet in there; and, as for me, I'm tired, but no morning sickness." She grinned as Rachel spun in her arms, the brunette's pregnant belly forcing them far enough apart that she could really look at her wife. How in the world did I get so goddamn lucky? Quinn thought._

_""You're beautiful, Rachel" she said, smiling as Rachel tilted her head back to look at her. "You are. I can't believe this isn't a dream my son's huh? And here I thought they were our sons."_

_"Hmm," Rachel hummed, her chocolate eyes dark with lust. "Trust me, not a dream. I was having a rather spectacular dream before these two decided to fight,"" she rubbed her belly affectionately, "waking me up. And yes when they wake me up at odd hours like you, they are your sons when they are calm and quiet and sleeping like now they are our sons." Smiled the brunette._

_Quinn just kept looking at Rachel face he look in her wife's eyes was unmistakable. "Who was in this rather spectacular dream?"_

_Rachel smiled and kissed her softly. "You. And me."_

_She smiled and captured her wife's lips in a little bit deeper, definitely hungrier kiss. "Anybody else?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well, then since it was just the two of us, if you tell me about it maybe I can make it happen," she suggested with a smile, knowing that Rachel's pregnancy craving's tended to run toward more carnal activities than anything else._

_"We were in bed," Rachel husked softly, watching her closely, delighting in her reaction. "Naked."_

_"I see," she nodded. "Were we doing anything in particular?"_

_"Well, I was doing quite a bit of moaning," Rachel husked. "And you were doing that thing with your tongue and lips that you know I just love. Think you can recreate that?"_

_She literally whimpered at Rachel's words and nodded. "Absolutely. Your wish, my command."_

"Is that true?" Rachel asked.

"Is what true?" Quinn asked.

"My wish is your command?" Rachel asked with a sly smile.

"Yes anything you want anytime you want." Quinn smiled back at the shorter women. Rachel just grabbed her hand and started walking out of the tent towards the beach. "What's your wish?"

"I want you to try that tongue trick." Rachel said locking the door to their bungalow.

Later that night laying on top of Quinn on the bed, Rachel finally realized she really didn't need anything more. She had everything she could ever ask for as long as she had Quinn, in her life. She was working on Broadway**. **She was married to the women she loved they were going to have a happy and wonderful life together sighing lighting she drifted off to sleep.

Quinn lay on her back with her arms wrapped around the smaller women that last few years of her life running through her head after everything with her father. Giving Beth up. Finishing high school. She was even starting at a new Law Firm when she returned to New York. Falling in love with Rachel was never even a thought in her head. Quinn had come to believe that she would never meet that special person. Then she joined Glee club and fell for the brunette. Quinn was really happy and looking forward to what the future would bring for them.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


End file.
